Blackbeard
Edward Teach'He was called "Edward Teach" in ''On Stranger Tides as well as in real-world history., better known as '''Blackbeard, was a notorious English pirate in the Caribbean Sea during the first half of the 18th century. He was known to be the blackest soul and the darkest heart of any pirate who ever lived, striking fear into the bravest of sailors. His exploits became the stuff of various legends and lore, including the legend of being killed and beheaded by Royal Marines during the battle of Ocracoke Inlet in 1718."Blackbeard's history is definitely a legend, and like most legends, may or may not have a basis in fact." -Terry Rossio His best known vessel was his flagship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, which he captured from the French in 1717. The Revenge was festooned with the bones of his victims and spits Greek fire from its bow to incinerate enemy ships or the occasional crewmember fallen out of favor. Blackbeard was known to be incredibly cruel to his own crew, more so than the people he held captive. He occasionally murdered men, including members of his crew, just so they could remember who he was. He would at some point begin to dabble in the Black Arts to resurrect the men he killed into obedient zombie officers. Blackbeard also wielded a sword imbedded with one of the three sapphires of Triton, which he would use to control ships, which he would turn into individual ships in a bottle, and keep in a cabinet as trophies. Through unknown circumstances, Blackbeard would meet with Angelica, his supposed daughter, and recruit her as his First Mate aboard the Revenge. Around the War Against Piracy, Blackbeard would be under the shadow of a prophesied death in the hands of a one-legged man, predicted by his quartermaster. His only hope was to find the restorative waters of the Fountain of Youth. Whatever happens beneath the weight of his heartless ambition, Blackbeard would reach there by any means. After having Jack Sparrow shanghaied into service aboard the Revenge, the dangerous quest for the Fountain began. Biography Early life Blackbeard's real name is not definitely known, though he was generally called Edward Teach. It was believed that he was born in Bristol.Dan Perry, Blackbeard: The Real Pirate of the Caribbean publisher = Thunder's Mouth PressISBN 1-56025-885-3 Teach went to sea at an early age. He served on an English privateer ship in the Queen Anne's War, sailing from Jamaica and fighting against the Spanish and the French in the Spanish West Indies and along the Spanish Main. At the war's end in 1714, King George I decided to withdraw all Letters of Marque, and Teach found himself unemployed. Blackbeard the Pirate Notable crimes Like many other former privateers, Teach decided to turn to piracy. He sailed for New Providence where he joined the pirate crew of captain Benjamin Hornigold. Soon, Teach earned Hornigold's trust and became the First Mate on his ship, the Ranger. Not long after, Hornigold placed Teach in charge of a sloop which he took as a prize. At some point toward the end of 1717, Hornigold retired from piracy. Along with many of the other occupants of New Providence, Hornigold accepted the Royal Pardon from Governor Woodes Rogers. Soon, off the coast of Martinique, Teach captured La Concorde de Nantes, a French frigate on a slave trading voyage from Africa. Teach took her as a prize, converted her into a pirate ship, increased the number of cannons to 38, and renamed her the Queen Anne's Revenge. He began to wear a long beard, eventually becoming known as Blackbeard. Teach's next battle was with the large British merchantman, the Great Allen, off the coast of St. Vincent. After a lengthy battle Blackbeard took the ship. The crew of the captured ship was sent to shore in the longboats, but the cargo was plundered, and the ship burned and left to sink. Shortly after, Blackbeard's small fleet encountered the HMS Scarborough, a 30-gun frigate of the British Royal Navy. The Navy ship engaged the pirates, but after four hours of fighting, the pirates forced the attackers to retreat. The Scarborough escaped back to her home port, and Blackbeard's notoriety increased. , former ''La Concorde de Nantes]] During the next few months, Blackbeard preyed on coastal settlements of the West Indies and the Atlantic coast of North America. He plundered around forty merchant ships, sparing the crews and ships which surrendered immediately, but burning the ships of those who resisted. The Protestant Caesar, a merchant ship from Boston, was burned by Blackbeard because of a few pirates who were hanged there. By the beginning of 1718, Blackbeard made his way into Cuban waters where he teamed up with fellow pirate, Major Stede Bonnet. Bonnet was an inexperienced sailor, so Blackbeard placed one of his own officers in command of the Revenge, Bonnet's sloop. Blackbeard now had three ships in his fleet, and he prayed on many more, eventually making his way up into the Florida Keys where he captured a Spanish sloop. Blockade of Charleston ]] Blackbeard's chief claim to fame was his blockade of Charleston, South Carolina. In approximately late May of 1718, Blackbeard entered the mouth of Charleston harbour with the Queen Anne's Revenge and three lighter vessels. He plundered five merchant freighters attempting to enter or leave the port. No other vessels could transit the harbour for fear of encountering the pirate squadron. Aboard one of the ships that Blackbeard captured in the harbour mouth was a group of prominent Charleston citizens. Blackbeard held these hostages for ransom, making an unusual demand: a chest of medicines. He sent a deputation ashore to negotiate this ransom. Due partly to his envoys' preference for carousing rather than bargaining, the ransom took some days to be delivered, and Blackbeard evidently came close to murdering his prisoners. Eventually, the medicines were turned over, and Blackbeard released the hostages, sans all their clothing but otherwise unharmed. Blackbeard's whole squadron then escaped northward. Shortly afterward, Blackbeard ran two of his vessels aground at Topsail Inlet, including the Queen Anne's Revenge. He has been accused by many, including his own crew, of doing this deliberately in order to downsize his crew and increase his own share of the treasure. Deliberate or not, Blackbeard stripped three of the ships of all treasure, beached or marooned most of his crew, and went to Bath, North Carolina, where he finally accepted a Royal Pardon. The governor preformed the marriage ceremony for Mary Ormond, his 14th wife (twelve of his previous wives were believed still alive). However Blackbeard later went back into his old pirate ways. He then went off to Ocracoke Inlet in the last of his four vessels, the sloop Adventure, to enjoy his loot. Battle of Ocracoke Inlet Having accepted a Pardon, Teach had apparently retired from piracy. However, Governor Alexander Spotswood of Virginia became concerned that the notorious freebooter lived nearby. Spotswood decided to eliminate Blackbeard, even though he lived outside of Spotswood's jurisdiction. Blackbeard operated in coastal waters; it was difficult for ships of the line to engage him in battle. As such, two smaller hired sloops were therefore put under the command of Lieutenant Robert Maynard, with instructions from Spotswood to hunt down and destroy Blackbeard, offering a reward of £100, and smaller sums for the lesser crew members. Maynard sailed from James River on November 11, 1718, in command of thirty men from the [[Wikipedia:HMS Pearl|HMS Pearl]], and twenty-five men and a midshipman of the HMS Ranger. Maynard found the pirates anchored in a North Carolina inlet on the inner side of Ocracoke Island, on the evening of November 21. Maynard and his men decided to wait until the following morning because the tide would be more favorable. Blackbeard's Adventure had a crew of only nineteen, "Thirteen white and six Negroes", as reported to the Admiralty. A small boat was sent ahead at daybreak, was fired upon, and quickly retreated. Blackbeard's superior knowledge of the inlet was of much help, although he and his crew had been drinking in his cabin the night prior. Throughout the night Blackbeard waited for Maynard to make his move. Blackbeard cut his anchor cable and quickly attempted to move towards a narrow channel. Maynard made chase; however his sloops ran aground, and there was a shouted exchange between captains. Maynard's account says, "At our first salutation, he drank Damnation to me and my Men, whom he stil'd Cowardly Puppies, saying, He would neither give nor take Quarter", although many different versions of the dialogue exist. Eventually, Maynard's sloops were able to float freely again, and he began to row towards Blackbeard, since the wind was not strong enough at the time for setting sail. When they came upon Blackbeard's Adventure, they were hit with a devastating broadside attack. Midshipman Hyde, captain of the smaller HMS Ranger, was killed along with six other men. Ten men were also wounded in the surprise attack. The sloop fell astern and was little help in the following action. Maynard continued his pursuit in the HMS Pearl, managing to blast the Adventure's rigging, forcing it ashore. Maynard ordered many of his crew into the holds and readied to be boarded. As his ship approached, Blackbeard saw the mostly empty decks, assumed it was safe to board, and did so with ten men. Maynard's men emerged, and the battle began. According to the Pirate Lore, Teach was killed during the battle. Legends about his death immediately sprang up, including the oft-repeated claim that Teach's headless body, after being thrown overboard, swam three times around the Adventure before climbing back on board the ship. Teach's head was placed as a trophy on the bowsprit of the ship (it was also required by Maynard to claim his prize when he returned home). After the sheer terror of the battle with the pirates, and the wounds that the crew received, Maynard still only acquired his meagre prize of £100 from Spotswood. The naval crewmen each had been given £300 as an reward, however because of his ship had held little plunder they were denied the full bounty on his crew’s heads. His crewmembers were all but two executed. Later, Teach's head hung from a pike in Bath Town. However, Blackbeard was not killed at all. He escaped with his treasure and later returned to the wreck of his old ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, and had her repaired for use as his flagship once again. While repairing the Revenge, he added a cage on the back as well as adding Greek fire cannons on the bow. Blackbeard soon continued with piracy, capturing and pillaging many ships. Later years .]] In the following years, Blackbeard began to study Voodoo and became a master of the dark arts.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p28. Because of his passion for the forbidden dark magic, he changed his pirate flag from a horned, spear wielding skeleton, to a flaming, red-eyed skull.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p30. He learned how to raise the dead through the required rituals, which he practiced, and began to include zombies to his crew. One of them, a Quartermaster, gained a second sight so that he can see things before they happen. Blackbeard would at some point obtain the Sword of Triton, a powerful weapon which was said to be forged in the legendary Atlantis. He used this sword on a number of occasions, including sea battles, increasing the speed of his voyages, and to keep members of his crew in line. Blackbeard also learned how to shrink the ships he's defeated and put them into a bottle. He would put the many ships he took over and put them in a cabinet in his cabin aboard the Revenge. .]] Through unknown circumstances, Blackbeard would be reunited with his beloved daughter, Angelica. He took her aboard the Revenge and endured many voyages together. Soon, he trusted her enough to make her his second in command, giving her the rank of a First Mate. In her service aboard, Angelica proved to be a well-trusted ally to Blackbeard, though they have different views on punishment. Although Blackbeard had committed numerous wrongdoings and misdeeds, Angelica desired to save her father's soul from damnation. Blackbeard and Angelica would soon learn of a prophecy, foreseen by the Quartermaster, which revealed Blackbeard's death in the hands of a one-legged man. Upon learning of this, Blackbeard wanted to find the fabled Fountain of Youth, which was discovered by Conquistador Juan Ponce de León in 1523''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p28.. With Angelica's help, Blackbeard began his search for the Fountain sometime before the War Against Piracy. They first learned of the Profane Ritual, from the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma, which was needed for the Fountain to work. A few years later, Blackbeard encountered the ''Black Pearl, a pirate ship in command of Captain Hector Barbossa. Using his sword, Blackbeard brought the rigging of the Black Pearl to life, and used it against Barbossa and his crew. Barbossa's men were eventually defeated and the Black Pearl was captured by Blackbeard, though Barbossa managed to escape. During one of his raids on a remote island in the Caribbean, his crewmen captured a young Anglican missionary, Philip Swift, in the process.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p33. Before Blackbeard had a chance to kill Philip, Angelica stopped him, as she didn't want him to kill a man of God and believing that he may be a key to Blackbeard's redemption. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Jack Sparrow ]] Before Blackbeard could continue his search for the Fountain, he and Angelica had to find Jack Sparrow, a pirate captain with whom his daughter Angelica had a relationship in the past. They needed Jack because of having heard rumors that he had been to the Fountain. In 1750, Blackbeard sent Angelica to find Jack and bring him aboard the ''Revenge. Angelica, disguised as Jack Sparrow, began to assemble a crew in the Captain's Daughter tavern. Attracted by the rumors of "Jack Sparrow recruiting a crew in London", Jack Sparrow himself went to the Captain's Daughter, where he found Angelica impersonating him. After a duel with Angelica, which ended with an escape from King George's men, Jack was forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, and Blackbeard began his quest for the legendary spring. Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge During most of the journey, while Jack Sparrow was forced to work as a deckhand, Blackbeard stayed in his cabin and never came out. Not satisfied with his new status, and having convinced himself that he's not aboard Blackbeard's ship, Jack persuaded some of the crewmen to join in a [[Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge|mutiny aboard the Revenge]] by telling them the danger which lies before those who sail to find the Fountain of Youth. aboard the Revenge.]] The mutiny began well for Jack and his co-conspirators, and they almost took control of the ship. However, Blackbeard appeared on the deck and, by the powers of his sword, crushed the mutiny relatively easy. Following the mutiny, Blackbeard attempted to kill Jack but was interrupted by young missionary Philip Swift. After an argument between the two if he was afraid or just plain bad, Blackbeard once again intended to shoot Philip, but was again stopped by Angelica. Blackbeard seemed touched that his daughter would go to such lengths to save him. Angelica told him that every soul could be saved, with Philip agreeing to the comment. Because of the faith shown from his daughter, he put away his pistol. .]] When Blackbeard found out that the Cook, who was to stood watch that night, was part of the mutiny, he ordered him to go into the longboat. Because of their laws concerning mutiny, Blackbeard had the Queen Anne's Revenge sail to a position where he could unleash the Greek fire cannons upon the Cook as an example to the other crewmen. Angelica desperately pleaded to not kill the Cook. Blackbeard ignored her plea, saying that he gave him the chance not afforded by all, and orders his men to fire the cannons. burns.]] Blackbeard and Angelica watch as the Cook was blasted by Greek fire as he was rowing away from the Revenge. As the Cook was burned, Blackbeard told Philip that he felt closest to his Maker when he sees suffering, pain and anguish, saying that is when the true design of the world is revealed. Philip tried to convince Blackbeard otherwise and that there was still hope, but Blackbeard ignored him as he again gave the order to fire. The crew of the Revenge watch as the Cook was burned to death. against Jack Sparrow.]] Afterwards, the Quartermaster took Jack Sparrow to Blackbeard's cabin for a talk, where Blackbeard tried to convince Jack to lead him to the Fountain of Youth. As Sparrow refused, Blackbeard started making a voodoo doll of Jack. As he did, Jack tried to warn Blackbeard of Angelica, saying that she's not his daughter. Though Blackbeard didn't believe him, Jack tried to tell him that she was consummate of the art of deception as well as being pure evil. Angelica entered the cabin as Blackbeard started to stab the finished Jack voodoo doll with a dagger. Sparrow immediately felt heavy pain in his chest and, after Blackbeard put the doll over the fire from a candle, instantly agreed to take a look at the charts. Whitecap Bay .]] One of the items which Blackbeard required for the Profane Ritual at the Fountain was the mermaid's tear. Following the mutiny, he had the Queen Anne's Revenge sail to Whitecap Bay, a mermaid nesting place on an uncharted island. After arriving to Whitecap Bay, Blackbeard led the shore party. Some of his men deployed the fishing nets in the shallow water, traps for the mermaids, while he joined the others who made their way to the top of the old lighthouse, where one of his men, Salaman, got it in working condition in order to attract mermaids. Blackbeard launched several longboats in the water, hoping to attract them with live baits, being his own crewmen. The song from one of the men in the boats, Scrum, soon attracted a group of mermaids. The mermaids, after a few minutes of hesitation, attacked the boats and their crews. The Bay turned into a battlefield, where mermaids attempted to kill all of the men in the boats. Blackbeard then used the powers of his sword to summon his ship, which launched heavy Greek fire cannons on the mermaids, forcing them to swim closer to shore. attack.]] Using the long seaweed as whips, the mermaids began to attack the onshore party, pulling them into the sea. As some of the crewmen tried to escape inland, Blackbeard personally shot them, calling them cowards and forcing the rest to stay in the water. Jack Sparrow saw that the mermaids must be driven off, and he climbed to the top of the lighthouse. He burned the whale oil in the lighthouse, creating a big explosion which scared the mermaids and forced them to retreat to the depths. Though it looked that Blackbeard's attack was a failure, with all mermaids on the shore dead, Philip Swift managed to capture one mermaid, stabbing the end of her tail with his cutlass. Blackbeard, whose hatred toward the young missionary was well known, now personally praised him for capturing the creature. Search through the jungles at Jack Sparrow.]] After relocating the Queen Anne's Revenge to a protected cove of the island, Blackbeard and his men came inland to continue their quest. They needed to find the Santiago, a ship captained by Ponce de León which was stranded somewhere on the island. The two Chalices of Cartagena, another important item needed for the ritual, were hidden aboard the ship, and Blackbeard had to find them. Jack Sparrow guided them with the help of his mystical compass, but the crew soon discovered an insurmountable obstacle; a broken bridge. Blackbeard decided that one of them will cross the river and retrieve the Chalices, while the rest of the crew will continue towards the Fountain. Blackbeard took Jack's compass and ordered him to jump into the river. When Jack refused to jump from the high cliff, Blackbeard pulled out his pistol and threatened to kill Angelica. Though Sparrow didn't believe that he would kill his own daughter, Blackbeard gave his pistol to the Quartermaster who had placed it with six more pistols, with only two of them being loaded, but not knowing which. .]] Forcing Jack to choose one of them, Blackbeard took the pistol from him and pointed it into Angelica, pulling the trigger. The pistol wasn't loaded, but Blackbeard forced Jack to choose again. When Jack fired loaded pistol into air, he knew that Blackbeard is serious, and he asked the Quartermaster about the possibility of survival if he jumps into the river. The Quartermaster took Jack's voodoo doll, throwing it into the river. .]] Jack screamed, but the Quartermaster assured him that he would survive the jump. When Angelica attempted to jump, Jack jumped before her, falling into the river, and appeared on the surface a moment later. Angelica complimented Blackbeard's method, saying that he knew which pistols were loaded. Blackbeard assured her that he did know and walked away. As Jack proceeded to the Santiago, Blackbeard continued his search for the Fountain. Obtaining Syrena's Tear .]] During the journey, the captured mermaid was carried in a glass tank filled with sea water. But when one of the his zombie crewmen, Yeoman, accidentally tripped, the tank fell to the ground, breaking. The mermaid fell to the ground, and before the shocked eyes of the pirates, her tail transformed into a pair of human legs. Philip Swift quickly gave her his shirt to cover her nudity. Blackbeard, not wanting to wait, told her to walk, but although she tried, her new legs weren't able to stand up. After Blackbeard threatened her, Philip Swift decided to carry her for the rest of the journey. When Blackbeard found the Jungle Pools and ordered his men to bring the mermaid, referring to her as the "creature", Philip demanded she'd be called Syrena. .]] Blackbeard and his crew arrived to the pools where mermaids had previously been tied up and left to die. Syrena was put into one of the pools while Blackbeard tried to force her to cry by showing the remains of her fellow mermaids and telling her of how they were left to die a slow, painful death. However, Syrena would not yield. So Blackbeard, upon learning that she and Philip fancy each other, decided to use Philip. Realizing that Syrena would remain strong, Blackbeard ordered the Quartermaster to kill Philip, although in reality he only sedated him with a dart. Syrena was seemingly left to die while Philip's body was dumped nearby. Blackbeard and his crew waited until Philip regained consciousness and managed to make Syrena cry with a tear of joy when they were reunited. After getting Syrena's tear in a vial, Blackbeard ordered Syrena to be secured and left at the pools to die, as the mermaids before her. Finding the Fountain With Angelica in the lead, Blackbeard and his crew carried on with their search through the jungles, until they met up with Jack Sparrow. Sparrow was successful in finding the Chalices, which were tied up to a wild boar that was held down by Joshamee Gibbs. However, Jack had conditions to be made before he could hand them over. He wanted Angelica unharmed, the return of his compass, and for Gibbs to be allowed to go free. Annoyed by Jack's blabbering, Blackbeard accepted and took the Chalices from Gibbs, as they continued on their journey. .]] After much searching through the jungles, Jack found the cave entrance to the Fountain of Youth. The Quartermaster led Blackbeard and the rest of the crew as they went down a steep incline to the cavern. Going much deeper inside the blue cave, the Quartermaster waved the torch across a wall, which Jack says it's a dead end. Upon seeing the supposed end of the quest and Jack's unsuccessful attempt to gain entrance into the Fountain by hitting the two Chalices against one another, that Blackbeard and his crew knew that Jack had never been to the Fountain. Angered by this revelation, Blackbeard ordered the Quartermaster to kill Jack. The Quartermaster fired his pistol but Jack shielded himself with the Chalices, which ricochets the bullets off them. Blackbeard aimed his own pistol at Sparrow, who started to read the words inscribed on the Chalices, "Aqua de Vida". Suddenly, Blackbeard and his crew heard water coming from the cave, gradually rising up along the walls, collecting into a pool above their heads. Blackbeard watched as Jack climbed onto Scrum's shoulders and poked the pool, before being sucked into it. Blackbeard and the rest of the crew followed Jack through the pool, and ended up in the Fountain of Youth. As Blackbeard looked around the Fountain's chamber, Jack Sparrow walked further to the Fountain itself, a natural stone archway-like basin with water dripping through. Blackbeard stopped Jack, as he went up to the central stone reaching to touch the water, stating that he'll be the first to drink from it. However, Angelica warned Blackbeard of an unwanted visitor appearing out of the mist. To his dismay, Blackbeard was confronted by the one-legged man who was destined to kill him—Hector Barbossa. One Last Fight Jack had led Barbossa, a privateer in King George's court, and his crew of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] to the Fountain to confront Blackbeard. Barbossa declared Blackbeard as his prisoner, at which Blackbeard scoffed. Stating the crimes he had committed, including the loss of his leg, Barbossa pulled out his sword. Blackbeard questioned Barbossa's challenge as he pulled his sword out. Feeling that Fate had caught up to him, with his prophesied death coming true, Blackbeard determined to not go down without a fight. He ordered his crew to attack Barbossa's men. After Jack briefly stopped the fight between the two parties, convincing everyone to let just the captains fight each other, the battle between the crews began as the two captains engage in a fierce duel. at the Fountain.]] In their deadlock battle, Blackbeard fought Barbossa, who blocked the attacks with his sword and crutch, while evading Barbossa's own attacks. They continued slashing at each other until one of Barbossa's men, Gillette, got in the way and was stabbed through by Blackbeard, briefly interrupting the duel. In one of Barbossa's attacks with his crutch, Blackbeard grabbed it and broke it, leaving Barbossa slightly unbalanced. Blackbeard laughed at the idea that there could have been more of a fight. However, Barbossa was still able to fight until Blackbeard tripped the privateer to the ground. To Blackbeard's frustration, Barbossa had a smile on his face, which infuriated him as he was about to finish him off. But Blackbeard wouldn't be given that chance, as Barbossa pointed out to him, as he gazed upon more unwanted visitors. and his men.]] The Spaniard and his men appeared out of the fog, slowly stopping the fight at the Fountain. Blackbeard stared in amazement as more Spanish soldiers appeared. Declaring that the Fountain was to be destroyed, the Spaniard smashed the two Chalices and dropped them in a deep pool nearby. Blackbeard watched as the Spanish prepared to destroy the Fountain. Death As the Spanish began destroying the Fountain of Youth, the Spaniard confronted Blackbeard, calling him a fool for seeking what only faith can provide. Blackbeard debunked that claim, saying that for faith there is enough to see, but enough to blind. He suddenly staggers forward, feeling a cut on his wrist. As Blackbeard turned around, Hector Barbossa stabbed him through with his sword. Seeing that he was mortally wounded, Angelica ran to her father's side to remove the sword, but cut herself in the process. Barbossa informed them that the blade of his sword was poisoned. The Spanish continued destroying the temple around the Fountain. Barbossa walked to pick up Blackbeard's sword, claiming it along with his ship and crew for payment of his lost leg. Despite the destruction of the Fountain of Youth, Jack Sparrow managed to retrieve the Chalices—with help from Syrena—and was able to get the last few drops from the Fountain and added the mermaid's tear into one of the Chalices. Jack presented both Chalices to Blackbeard and Angelica, saying that one of them must sacrifice themselves. Angelica offered the Chalice with the tear to Blackbeard, while Jack tried to convince him to save his daughter by letting her drink the cup with the tear. Blackbeard, however, just took the Chalice with the tear and drank from it, telling Angelica to save him. Though saddened by what her own father did, Angelica drank the other Chalice. However, Jack revealed that he may have mixed up the Chalices. Blackbeard tried to attack Sparrow, but staggered, being stuck standing in the same spot. As Angelica's wound healed, the flowing waters of the Fountain rushed towards Blackbeard. The Fountain's waters completely surrounded and entwined him, rotting away his body, dissolving his skin and leaving nothing but bones. Angelica stared in horror as Blackbeard's skeletal arm reached out to her. The waters cleared as Blackbeard's lifeless skeleton collapsed in front of Angelica, dead. Personality and traits Blackbeard was legendary for his wicked and cruel personality and many people feared him. He had little, if any, sense of morality and didn't care for anyone but himself. Philip Swift, a man who believed in the goodness of all, believed that Blackbeard was entirely evil and didn't think that he could be redeemed. Blackbeard was actually aware that he was a bad man, and even admitted it, but simply didn't care, making no effort to make himself into a better person despite Angelica's efforts. Angelica appeared to be the only person he had any affection for, even proudly admitting to Jack Sparrow that he saw her as the only good thing he had done in his life. Nonetheless, Blackbeard still cared more about himself than he did about her, and was ready to sacrifice her to achieve his own longevity. Despite the fact that Jack noted Blackbeard's possible redemption for saving Angelica, which was done by Jack's trickery, Blackbeard had intended to save his own life. Blackbeard liked to torture his prisoners. During his life, there was a huge cage hanging outside the back of the Queen Anne's Revenge above a huge lantern on which Blackbeard threw his victims. Blackbeard used that cage to burn his victims while they were still alive. Another example of his sadistic nature was when he left Syrena to die a slow and painful death, even though he had already obtained the tear he needed from her. According to legend, Blackbeard, being an acoholic, would mix his rum in gunpowder and light it on fire before he drank it. He would sometimes drink it while having hemp and lighted matches woven into his enormous black beard to scare his crewmen. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Blackbeard showed no respect for mermaids and despite their ability to talk he didn't think they were sentient beings. He taunted Syrena about the deaths of other mermaids and sneered when Philip Swift attempted to defend her. He also appeared to feel some distain for Philip and Syrena's feelings for each other and used their feelings to force Syrena to shed a tear. Blackbeard was manipulative, faking Swift's murder in an attempt to get Syrena to cry but, knowing that Swift would return for her, he hoped that Syrena would cry with joy instead of sorrow. This plan succeeded and Blackbeard obtained Syrena's tear. Blackbeard often fought, or simply showed himself, wearing a big feathered tricorn and having multiple knives, and pistols at his disposal. He also had hemp and lighted matches woven into his enormous black beard during battle (Another reference claimed he failed to grow it to a great length, however it came up to his eyes across his face). Accounts of people who saw him fighting say that they thought he "looked like the devil" with his fearsome face and the smoke cloud around his head. This image, which he cultivated, has made him the premier image of the seafaring pirate. Equipment and skills Blackbeard had many weapons in his possession. He mainly used flintlock pistols, knives, as well as hand grenades. Blackbeard's most prominent weapon was the Sword of Triton, which he would use to control the rigging and speed of any ship, as well as bringing dead men to life where they would serve as his zombie officers. Blackbeard was an excellent swordsman, gaining his fighting skills during the long years of fighting at sea, first as a privateer, and later as a pirate. Combining his skills with the legendary cruelty, Blackbeard was a deadly opponent to any man who had enough courage to challenge him. He was also known as the inventor of a new type of grenades; He filled empty bottles with gunpowder, scatter and small pieces of iron or lead. Such grenades were very useful for pirates as they killed and wounded enemy crewmembers without damaging the ship. Three grenades were thrown on Maynard's men during Blackbeard's battle at Ocracoke Inlet. Jan Rogozinski, Pirates! Brigands, Buccaneers, and Privateers in Fact, Fiction, and Legend http://www.rogozinski.us/work3.htm Behind the scenes in Disneyland]] * Blackbeard was portrayed by English actor Ian McShane in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. This appearance made Blackbeard the first historical pirate that appears in the ''POTC'' film series. *In real-world history, Blackbeard was killed at Ocracoke Inlet in 1718. Also, his body had been shot no less than 5 times and around 20 severe cuts around his body. *His career as a pirate was made famous by the book, A General History of the robberies & murders of the most notorious Pyrates, which contained detailed accounts of his actions at sea. *In non-canonical Disney Adventures comic The Buccaneer's Heart!, Blackbeard's spirit was imprisoned in the Buccaneer's Heart, and was ultimately freed when Will Turner smashed the object. *In the first screenplay draft of At World's End, Blackbeard was one of the pirates present at the Brethren Court. He attempted to kill Capitaine Chevalle for losing his Piece of eight, the Magellan's ring, to Lord Cutler Beckett, in the game of cards years ago in the South China Seas. as Blackbeard at the POTC ride]] * Blackbeard was the featured centrepiece of the famous Disneyland attraction (as captain of the pirate vessel called Wicked Wench) from 1967 to mid-2006, when he was replaced by Hector Barbossa. Blackbeard was voiced by Paul Frees. In 2011, Blackbeard returned to the ride, portrayed by Ian McShane, as a temporary replacement of Davy Jones, who appeared in a waterfall projection. *The characters Jacoby and Black Smoke James are based on Blackbeard; in the commentary, Keira Knightley called Jacoby Blackbeard. *Eduardo Villanueva uses the same flag as the one normally attributedIt is unknown whether or not it was Blackbeard’s flag in the POTC universe to Blackbeard. Captain Edward Teague uses a similar design. Several real-life including John Quelch, Walter Kennedy and Timothy Wilson also used similar flags *The names "Edward Teague" and "Eduardo Villanueva" seem to be a tribute to Edward Teach. The name "Black Pearl" might be a tribute to the HMS Pearl. *A BBC miniseries about Blackbeard was entitled Blackbeard: The Real Pirate Of The Caribbean as a tribute to Pirates of the Caribbean. *Some fans believe that the 1968 Disney movie Blackbeard's Ghost features the same ghost as The Buccaneer’s Heart! making the latter some kind of prequel to this movie. This speculation was proven false by the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Prior to the release of At World's End many fans believed that Blackbeard would be present at the Brethren Court. This is probably because Villanueva's flag, which was seen in the trailer, is similar to the one attached to Blackbeard. *One of the featurettes on the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl DVD/Blue Ray edition is about Blackbeard. *Blackbeard is the main villain in Tim Powers' novel, On Stranger Tides. In the novel, his real name is Johnny Con. *In Rick Riordan's fantasy novel, The Sea of Monsters, Blackbeard makes a cameo, where he is revealed to be a son of Ares (Greek god of war). The protagonists then proceed to steal the Queen Anne's Revenge which is used throughout the book. *In Toby Tate's novel Diablero, Blackbeard is a pirate possessed by a voodoo demon. After Blackbeard's death in 1718, the demon resurrects his headless corpse 300 years later so he could open the gates of Hell. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Non-canonical appearances *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook'' External links * *Blackbeard at Pirates of the Caribbean, in fact and fiction *Biography of Blackbeard at The Way of the Pirates *Blackbeard's last stand at The Way of the Pirates See also *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''On Stranger Tides'' Category:Pirate captains Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:English Category:Real-world individuals Category:Privateers Category:Males Category:Lore Category:Swordsmen Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Deceased individuals Category:Voodooists